As for a screen door capable of freely opening and closing by horizontally pulling a net capable of expansion and contraction by means of alternately folding the net in a reverse direction, which is provided with a net guide that moves into inside of a lower end of a frame member attached to both ends of the net and moves out from the lower end in response to open-and-close movement of the net, and that guides a lower end of the net, while being led out along the lower end of the net being in a stretched condition, and that prevents the net from swinging, a sliding screen door disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is known, for example. This already proposed screen door is extremely effective in terms of that a barrier-free net guide can be provided with simple structure and at low cost.
In this kind of sliding screen door, even when the lower end portion of the net is held by means of the net guide, the net is sometimes curved or disengaged from the net guide when accepting a strong wind. Accordingly, although it is desirable for the net guide to hold the net, it is required that not only the net-holding member for holding the net is constructed to be capable of moving together with the net in an opening and closing direction of the net, but also the net and the net-holding member are constructed to be capable of relative movement.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-234483